<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels by OhMistakeShiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514512">Feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny'>OhMistakeShiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fe Femslash 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea feels the sea, Dorothea feels love. <br/>Day 1: Breathe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fe Femslash 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE Femslash February 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have decided to try to do a little for femlash february this year and use @Fefemslash prompts starting with the best fire emblem pairing, doropetra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's feeling.</p>
<p>That's the only thing she's doing.</p>
<p>The water caress all her skin, only feeling its gentle touch, only feeling its strenght when she moves.</p>
<p>She tries not to, but she eventually moves when the air is needed.</p>
<p>Before she can open her eyes, she feels a hand close around her wrist, pulling her out.</p>
<p>Dorothea coughs, she has been too much time under the water, and feels the other woman holding her while still pulling her out the sea.</p>
<p>"Breathe" Petra commands, " I was worry you was a lot of time without taking a breathe."</p>
<p>Dorothea opens her eyes, with a little difficult because of Brigid's sun intensity and smiles when her gaze focuses on her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Maybe I need your breath more than mine to stay under water more time."</p>
<p>She sees Petra confused face and her hand moves to her girlfriend's cheek, getting closer until their lips join, feeling the salt from the sea be the flavour in their mouths.</p>
<p>She feels.</p>
<p>That's the only thing she does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>